Confessions on Paper
by frozenmoogle
Summary: Pratty receives a mysterious poem saying that 'they love Pratty'. Who is it exactly? And why did Varil get hit with a pie? PrattyxVaril oneshot. Please read and review, thankies!


Hello! This is another addition to the VarilvPratty fanfiction, this one being Varil wrote a poem for Pratty. I wrote the song/poem mkyself, so please don't steal it! I don't see why you would though, it's kind of crummy, BUT IT TOOK ME AWHILE! It's to the tune of 'Himitsu Kichi', but doesn't fit that well so don't bother finding it and trying to fit it together… And I apologize if you don't like the poem/song cuz it doesn't rhyme, sorry, I don't like making things rhyme. Too much of a hassle… AND I apologize if the poem/song is long. ANYWAYS continue on reading…

Discalimer: Don't own Summon Night! And I don't own 'Himitsu Kichi'…

Random COOL Information: If you look at capital 'X's for awhile, they look like circles... XXXXXXXX

ZoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOm

Pratty was sleeping, drooling on her pillow, and saying weird things in her sleep. Well, weird to people who heard her talk, and boy were they unlucky to have her next door. Every night they would hear loud banging on the wall. Sometimes, and it was most of the time, their pictures would fall off due to the banging of Pratty. Anyways, Pratty was sleeping happily this night.

"Var…il, you're so nice… Yeah, I'll eat all your father's junk food… You're so healthy and fit and your chest-" the sleeping Pratty was interrupted by a voice.

"Healthy, fit, and what about his plate? You better not be dreamin' about that Gold Guild runt again!"

"M-master Bron!" Yes, it was Master Bron, and he was **not** happy a bit, he was steaming angry, so angry there was steam coming out of his ears! Just kidding, no steam. Pratty imagined that. "You know not to barge into a-"

"I've heard that excuse enough! If you're dreamin' about that Gold Guild boy again, I think I'll-"

"He's not a runt!" Pratty countered, if anybody **ever** insulted Varil in any way, she got more than angry, and **everybody** but Varil knew that. "Don you ever abuse him with foul language when he's not around, not ever!"

"I don't see why I can't! I have a every right to, especially to the Gold Guild!" Bron roared at Pratty, but soon realized his mistake. He had done this before, and he did not enjoy the result one bit. Pratty was really angry, but didn't show it. She stood up, and took a sword from a table. And because she was expressionless, this made it even scarier. She walked slowly toward Bron, sword in hand. It was reflecting light off of it. Bron put his hands up in front of him, as if shielding himself. "H-hey! Calm down, okay?" She walked closer, like a Tomberry from Final Fantasy for all you Final Fantasy fans out there.

"Say. You. Are. Sorry." Pratty approached even closer.

"I'm sorry!" This was weird, Bron saying he was sorry. "I actually came here to deliver a letter I'm leaving now bye!" He ran off and dropped the letter.

Pratty smiled and put her sword away. He never noticed it was rubber; otherwise she might've had to use a real sword. Pratty spied the letter, and grabbed it as quickly as possible. On it, it said '_Pratty'_ in very nice handwriting. Hesitating to open it, she did. Her heart was beating a little fast for some reason; she had never gotten a letter before. There was a paper with words on it, so she read it to herself.

_Not listening to anyone in particular_

_I feel my hair sway with the grass blown by wind_

_Hearing your voice when I feel the wind,_

_It only made my eyes flood with tears;_

_None came out_

_So I lay down in my bed, trying to avoid the window_

_My gaze can control my thoughts…_

_So I walk through the park,_

_Looking at the beautiful flowers_

_Almost like the one I gave you_

_But was beautiful, like you._

_Smelling the food from the shop,_

_It reminded me of your cooking on our first picnic_

_You called it a 'date', _

_You only made me smile inside_

_Now I'm beginning to miss you more and more, where did the light go?_

_It left my heart:_

_You were my light_

_---_

_Listening to my heart and soul_

_I try to look out the window again_

_And I begin to cry and cry wishing you were here_

_So I started to believe in that there's no such thing as true love in the world…_

_But then you came alone and happiness grew…_

_Listening to my heart and soul_

_I try to look out the window again_

_And I begin to cry and cry wishing you were here_

_So I started to believe in that there's no such thing as true love for me…_

_But now I know it can come true_

_---_

_Waking up, I look out my window_

_I started to think there was a flying comet_

_Maybe it was you_

_So I got dressed and all_

_Thinking where you were_

_But I didn't want myself to feel any more pain in my heart_

_But even so what if it was you I saw?_

_Giving me a signal, I wanted to see your smile_

_---_

_Not really listening to my thoughts_

_I went outside my door_

_And found you crying and smiling waiting for me_

_Then I knew true love existed in this world_

_For me and you_

_So we fell and embraced both so happy_

_I found you at last_

_I think I finally found the meaning_

_The meaning of love for me and you, yeah_

_So let us lay in the grass_

_Listening to each other_

_Laughing and smiling like we were meant_

_---_

_Listening to my heart and soul_

_I try to look out the window again_

_And I begin to cry and cry wishing you were here_

_So I started to believe in that there's no such thing as true love for me…_

_But now I know it because it came true,_

_Thanks to you_

_Listening to my heart and soul_

_I try to look out the window again_

_And I begin to cry and cry with happiness_

_So I started to believe in that there is a chance for me_

_But now I know it because it came true,_

_Now I walk along your side,_

_Protecting you of trouble_

_If it comes our way_

_Hand in hand, I smile for a while_

_And I say these words to you:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pratty's eyes were swelling up with tears and she was crying. The last line was crossed out with black pen, so she couldn't make it out. But she didn't care, the letter was a love one for sure, and she loved it. Then, that's when she realized some of the events in the poem related to her. Pratty closed the door and sat at her bed, looking at the ceiling, looking back at the memories which were hinted at in the letter…

_Pratty was walking toward the park, with a basket in hand and nothing in the other. She was excited about going to the park with Varil. Pratty had asked him if he would join her for lunch, and he agreed! Smiling with her eyes closed, she accidentally walked into the pole._

"_Ow!" Pratty rubbed her head with her free hand. Thankfully the food hadn't fallen out of the basket._

"_Clumsy as usual." Her eyes brightened, and looked to her left where the voice came from. It was Varil, his yellow hair soft like the-_

"_Hi Varil!" Pratty said, almost singing._

"_So, what's in the basket?" He pointed to the basket, looking at it wondering what was in it._

"_Food of course, I cooked it myself!" She smiled, proud of herself and hoped Varil would enjoy it._

"_You cooked our lunch?" Varil said ecstatically, but then quickly returned to a normal voice, embarrassed a little. "Y-you didn't have to do that…"_

"_Well I did! You can't stop me!" Pratty stuck out her tongue at Varil, in a playful way._

"_A bird might-"Varil started, and Pratty quickly returned her tongue to her mouth. "That's better. You wouldn't want to ruin your meal that way, would you? Or does it even taste good?" Varil teased._

"_It will!" Pratty countered, and they both walked off to the bench. _

_They both sat down, keeping a close distance. Pratty took two bowls out and two thermoses with some sapphire chopsticks. Varil looked at the chopsticks, bewildered, then at the amber bowls. She brought some of the things he had given her for becoming a Craftlord._

"_Time to eat!" Pratty poured some sort of liquid into each of the bowls. "It's udon, I made up the recipe and other cook things myself!"_

"_Udon…" Varil said. He loved udon a lot. But she didn't know that, or at least he thought she didn't._

"_It's one of your favorites, right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Nigelle told me, it took me awhile to get it out of him though. It was worth it!" She took some noodles out with her chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth. Varil was a bit hesitant, but ended up taking some. He was a lot more polite when he ate than Pratty, even ordinary people could tell. His eyes widened when the noodle and part of the broth touched his mouth, it was… Fantasic! Like a whole new world (and don't even THINK of the Little Mermaid…) had been found by his taste buds._

"_How is it?" The girl asked, with much hope in her eyes. When Varil looked into them, he blushed. She looked, so… Cute. His face turned redder. "Oh come now! It can't be that spicy…"_

"_N-no! It's not that…" Varil quickly said and turned his head the other way._

"_What is it then?"_

"_Your cooking's perfect, but it's not about the cooking…"Varil looked down, face turning more red with embarrassment. _

"_What's it about then?" Varil looked up, with determination in his eyes._

"_It's that you're-" Before he could say 'cute', a pie came and hit his face, making a loud 'BLAM' sound. Varil fell backwards, and hit his head on a VERY hard iron pole._

"_Varil!" Pratty screamed and went over to Varil. She was **very** confused, and had no idea what just happened. "Varil! VARIL!" Pratty had already wiped all the cream off his face, so it was nice and clean. Still wiping his face with a cloth, she noticed his lips. They were really soft, and so nice. Pratty's face started to turn red, as she leaned her head a bit toward his. Her heart wsa beating very fast, her palms a bit sweaty. Their faces were about a finger length apart._

"_Pratty?" This startled her._

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You had some more cream on your face and I-"_

"_You don't need to explain." He smiled and sat up when Pratty sat back on the bench. He sat next to her, leaving little space between them. Pratty scooted closer, so their shoulders were touching._

"_Varil?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"Let's sit here awhile, I can skip lunch…"

"_So can I, Pratty."_

Pratty smiled at that memory, tears still rolling down her face.

"Oh Varil…" She looked back down at the paper, memories flooding back to her.

"_Varil, it was a date." Pratty said to Varil one day, after they went to Vance one day to deliver weapons. She didn't want to go alone, so she dragged Varil along with her._

"_The lunch?" Varil asked back, a bit embarrassed._

"_O-of c-course." Obviously, Pratty was embarrassed too, but she wanted to secretly go out with him, so she named the lunch a 'date'._

"That's okay with me…" He whispered to himself, and smiled, looking out at the endless sea with Pratty at his side. Pratty looked at him, his eyes were so soft, just like the sea stretching out beneath them. She smiled, and looked back at the sea.

Pratty wiped the tears away from her eyes, and headed toward the door. She knew for sure Varil would be at the park tonight.

She was thinking about each part of the poem. It was unique because it didn't rhyme; the part where he missed her and said she was his light was when she had left for a week to go to an island to deliver weapons. He had always looked out his window, hoping she would come back. Pratty figured that out.

Another part. When he had thought he saw a flying comet was Pratty throwing a Flaming Ice in the air, so she could grab his attention to come outside. She was crying and smiling out of happiness because of Varil, she had missed him so much. Pratty had hugged him, and told him she missed him so much, and he hugged her back. Pratty was happy, as long as Varil had cherished her, but she was unsure about this.

They had held hands after fighting off a whole army of soldiers who had come to invade Wystern. They held each other's hand and had walked back to Wystern, tired, but so happy. Pratty hoped Varil was happy also.

Varil had meant to say something to her, but he never said it. All he said was 'I'll tell you later', and that was all.

Pratty had something important to tell him…

ZoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOm

Varil sat on the bench at the park lazily. He was slouching, and his shirt a bit loose. There weren't any buckles; he had them taken off because he thought they looked odd. His pants weren't straight like always, they were a bit loose here and there, and his hair was a bit of a fuzz too. Varil was tired, and he just stared blankly at the fountain. All he could think about was that letter he sent Pratty, he felt sick inside when writing it. He had never been in love before, and it was with… Pratty. Ever since she had helped him solve the Gold Guild issue, he had slowly developed feelings for her. How could he, they were rivals too, but also close friends too. She seemed like one of the only friends he had too. He told her nearly everything: if he had any troubles, to 'can you come with me to Vance'.

Varil closed his eyes, he was tired, but something made him want to stay there in the park. Then, he heard a soft voice in the midst of the night.

"Varil." It was Pratty. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Pratty? What… What are you doing here this late…?" He questioned her, but she didn't answer. She just had walked on over and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Pratty scooted over until they weren't that far apart.

"Varil."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything. Well, almost anything." He turned his head to face her, and looked into her soft eyes.

"Can you…" She leaned forward a bit, and they both understood what they wanted. Pratty leaned in and kissed him, she closed her eyes. This is what she had wanted all along…

Varil was surprised, and he definitely was awake. His eyes closed as well, and enjoyed the moment. He returned the kiss.

Right then and there, they both knew then they loved each other, and had accepted each other. Pratty knew what the last words said on the letter:

_**I love you truly.**_

ZoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOm

I just noticed Kutty's not in this fic… Freaky. This is probably my longest fic yet, and it is… about 2,600 words! Go me! And I'm going to take a break now, I'm sleepy, maybe I drank to much milk… Anyways, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I'm just too tired right now. And PLEASE review for this one, I worked hard, that means you too anonymous reviewers! Ta-ta for now!


End file.
